


Thalmor Dossier: The Arsenal

by cuddlesorviolence



Series: In This World or The Next [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Thalmor, Thalmor Documentation, The Thalmor are Not Good But They're Good At What They Do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesorviolence/pseuds/cuddlesorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thalmor are many things, but lax at archiving is not one of them. This is the collection of all available dossiers on members of the Arsenal and the purpose of the Arsenal itself. </p><p>(Supplementary material to a planned ongoing series featuring an ex-Thalmor Bosmer Dragonborn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dossier: The Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this contradicts any known canon, but I've found precious little on Thalmor military beyond just the Justiciars and their guard's and I refuse to believe a power such as the Thalmor do not have a covert ops branch and that said branch has little hope for retirement if you're not an Altmer.
> 
> I've used the names Anequina and Pellitine to refer to parts of Elsweyr as personally I think that Thalmor documentation would be picky about that.

Thalmor Dossier: Arsenal

Status: Active, Justiciar Level Approval

Description: Various (see individual dossiers for specific information)

Background:

The Arsenal is a covert branch of Thalmor military intelligence, separate to the Justiciars, responsible for carrying out a range of duties from assassinations to asset denial to covert protection to information gathering. The Arsenal recruits from all client races of the Dominion leading to a multi-racial team of different skills and abilities.

The Arsenal was created in 4E 116 shortly after the addition of the Khajiit to the Third Aldmeri Dominion. It was originally conceived as a foil to the Imperial Blades and as a way of unifying the various intelligence networks of the client races. Since (some would argue prior to)the destruction of the Blades, the Arsenal has been the most effective intelligence network in all of Tamriel. Without the Arsenal, Thalmor interests would not be anywhere near as stable in Valenwood or Cyrodiil.

The Arsenal works very differently from most Thalmor field units. Agents are recruited from various branches of the military or notable non-legal sources. Most of the Khajiit members of the Arsenal are former members of trade caravans whilst some Bosmer members are former hunters and trackers. Arsenal agents must complete forty-eight missions in service to the Thalmor to be granted release. However due to the sensitive nature of this line of work, the only guaranteed career prospect is working as a handler for their respective replacement. Some notable Altmer have been allowed to take Justiciar roles afterward, as it would be foolish to waste such talent.

Arsenal agents are given assignments individually by their respective handlers, but usually work in small groups of two or three. For as long as the Arsenal has been active, there has been a stable of seven agents with a replacement agent selected by the others from a pool of candidates. When one agent either falls or retires their name is assigned to their replacement. The titles of the seven agents are as follows:

Arcane  
Arrow  
Axe  
Dagger  
Mace  
Shield  
Sword

Unsurprisingly, each of these agents must be expertly skilled in their named weapon, with all agents required to have an apprentice ranking in Alteration and Conjuration as standard. Arsenal agents are provided with Elven quality weapons and armour prior to their first assignment and are permitted to purchase other armour with their accumulated discretionary funds. Weapons and armour will be provided as rewards for success at certain numbered intervals or at the handlers discretion.

If an Emissary or a Justiciar requires usage of Arsenal assets, then they are advised to make contact with the following assets, who will pass their request up the chain of command:  
Danolin - Bruma, Cyrodiil  
Girolin - Blacklight, Morrowind  
Da'ara - Dune, Anequina  
Akh'ava - Torval, Peletine  
Do'ato - Camlorn, High Rock  
Ri'jirr - Sentinel, Hammerfell  
Vialas - Alinor, Summerset Isles  
Nilathil - Falinesti, Valenwood  
Morwe - Stormhold, Blackmarsh

(Skyrim currently lacks an Arsenal Handler due to the disappearance of Cirlas, a replacement will be in Skyrim by the beginning of Frostfall 4E 201 . Update file accordingly)

Current Arsenal assignments:18th Last Seed 4E 201  
Arcane - Planting evidence of Talos worship on problematic officials, Wayrest, High Rock  
Arrow - Arrow IX is being selected after retirement of Arrow VIII  
Axe - Escorting high value prisoner to Thalmor embassy in Skyrim  
Dagger - Escorting high value prisoner to Thalmor embassy in Skyrim  
Mace - Protection detail for new trade ambassador to Valenwood  
Shield - Protection detail for new trade ambassador to Valenwood  
Sword - Available for assignment, currently stationed in Alinor


	2. Silgorn (Arrow VIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dossier on Silgorn, otherwise known as Arrow, and his activities. Update as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the character sheet for my Bosmer Dragonborn and will be updated as the story develops to reflect what the Thalmor know of him.

Thalmor Dossier: Silgorn (Arrow of the Arsenal)

Status: Active (Capture or Kill), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval

Description: Male, Bosmer, Mid 30’s, Green face paint covering the eyes and curving downwards on each cheekbone

Background: 

Chosen by the previous Arrow, Silgorn had served the Thalmor loyally for thirteen years, three years as a scout for our forces in Valenwood followed by ten years as part of the special forces group known as the Arsenal. Silgorn served with distinction and was a highly skilled assassin and information gatherer, with no cause to doubt his loyalty. He had reached his forty-eight mission criteria for release from the Arsenal, and was predicted to be a useful handler agent to place into Skyrim to fill the gap there. 

However on his forty-eighth mission, Silgorn came across some extremely sensitive documents which if they had been put into the wrong hands, could have destabilised the Dominion’s activities in Cyrodiil. Policy dictates that any agents who come into contact with such material must be extensively questioned and as such, Silgorn was put under lockdown to ensure this information did not escape. Silgorn was to be transported to the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim to be interrogated by First Emissary Elenwen. Unfortunately he managed to escape captivity during the border crossing and was caught in an Imperial ambush. Silgorn was then taken to Helgen and slated for execution despite the objections of First Emissary Elenwen. 

Silgorn specialised in Archery with a high proficiency in the magical schools of Alteration and Conjuration as well as a talent for Alchemy and Lockpicking. Had a degree of talent for Smithing and was known for insisting on crafting his own armour. Is currently presumed dead after the events of Helgen, as corpse identification was impossible due to dragon fire.


End file.
